Electronic devices are continually getting smaller, faster, and using less power, while simultaneously being able to support and perform a greater number of increasingly complex and sophisticated functions. One reason for these trends is an ever increasing demand for small, portable and multifunctional electronic devices. For example, cellular phones, personal computing devices, and personal audio devices (e.g., MP3 players) are in great demand in the consumer market. Such electronic devices rely on a limited power source (e.g., batteries) while providing ever-increasing processing capabilities and storage capacity.
Accordingly, there is a trend in the semiconductor industry to manufacture package-on-package semiconductor devices. A package-on-package semiconductor device involves stacking two or more semiconductor packages on top of each other. For example, a package-on-package semiconductor device may involve stacking a memory device (e.g. flash memory, SDRAM, etc.) on top of a memory controller. Package-on-package semiconductor devices keep the cost of manufacturing lower and provide higher yield.